rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:22xander/My OC Team FRSB (FRoStBite
My OC team FRSB or FroStBite: Basic info: * Name: Nero Raginard * Team/occupation: FRSB * Species: Faunus (fox) * Age: 16 * Sex: Male * Handedness: Left * Aura/Effects: Vantrablack and Blood red, it appears like flames made up of black and a deep red outline. * Symbol: Poker chip with an anarchy sign on it, and or a chaos symbol. His tag is made up of both, one to a side. * Physical traits: Nero has the tail of a black fox, with a white tip and black main part. His shadow sometimes appears oddly inhuman. * Misc traits: * Nickname(s): Demon, Black fox 2) Appearance: * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 160 * Eyes: a deep blood red with tinges of black * Face: Hansom'' young man with devilish features, his teeth sometimes glint the wrong way and he always seems to be sleep deprived and yet people are still attracted to him.'' * Hair: Black with white tips * Physique: A tall and lanky but not handsome character, Nero always gets his clothes specialy made for his faunus traits and they are always fitted to his figure. * Combat Outfit: In combat, when it gets really hairy, he removes his blazer, scarf and glasses. * Casual Outfit: He wears a suit blazer over a plain gray tee, and a pair of jeans with combat boots. He almost never takes off a pair of rose-tinted glasses and a black and red checkered scarf embroidered in one corner with an anarchy sign. Under his scarf he wears a leather and silver studded collar with a tag that is made up of his symbol. 3) Characteristics: * Personality: He's sly and amoral, but he still tends to be the sympathetic hero out of people. He is able to trick his enemies with his semblance and guile, and he doesn't know where his enemies stop and his friends begin. He has a major inferiority complex and he is virtually unable to function on his own anymore without a guiding body. * Background: When he was born Nero's mother died in childbirth, and he was left in his father's care. His father had a hard life because of his faunus heritage and it didn't get any better when he had a kid. He was an addict and a gambler, and he died in a ditch within the year. The young child was left in an orphanage and they took care of him for a little while but as soon as he could walk he freaked people out. They couldn't have him instigating fights, or that’s the reason they gave, so they left him on the street. * For a few years he had nothing he could do but steal, lie, and cheat people of their hard earned cash. He had his ways, and some of them were even legal... But it still got him in a lot of trouble. He was a con-man and a thief, and he angered the wrong people. He was captured, beaten, but they had to face that he was still a small boy. And that he was worth ALOT to them alive, so they simply enslaved him. That's the way they put it, and it took him years to get out of basically the worst possible situation with them. * He managed to do it though, when they felt he'd been theirs for so long that he wouldn't disobey him. They began to use his unique guile and semblance to infiltrate and get information for them. His last job was to infiltrate the white fang when his 'owners' felt threatened by them. He advanced quickly in the ranks of the white fang, using his trickery of course, and he figured out quite a few things that would help his masters. But he also began to find a bit of himself before the years as a slave to these people, he began to find his true amoral self. * When he returned, leaving the white fang, Nero came back with a lot of information. He also came back with a new determination to get himself out of a bad situation, and he manged to use his semblance and abilities to get out like he should have a long time ago. He was a con man, and he coned his way out of a lifetime of servitude... sorta. What he got was a bit more discretion, and to be a real plant. As soon as he was able to he ratted out the entire organization and they were taken down, but that’s what they get for for using him like that... that’s what he told himself as he moved on to bind himself to another person. It was almost like those years of being treated as less then an animal were coming back to haunt him. * He was free, so he decided to start up his old business of being a great con-man. He picked out a mark, fresh and ready, and began to use his every while and skill to try to scam her out of cash. Somehow that didn't work, and he ended up as a servant. At first he felt this was all part of the scam, but then he realized that he just couldn't work for himself anymore. He was still young yet, 13 at the time, and the old lady that had hired him decided that she know just the job for him. Her granddaughter was always getting into trouble, it became his job to keep her out of it. And, in a few years, she spared the extra expense to try to get him into signal along with her daughter. He was a bit young yet but she was fairly rich and as they say, money talks. That was less then a year ago, now he's in with the girl he's served and helped for the last 3 years of his life. And dear lord can she get herself into trouble. 4) Combat info: * Position/Class: Trickster/sharpshooter * Landing strategy: He uses whatever is at hand to get to the ground, simple parcore usually. * Weapon: Morto and Fortuna, Death and Luck. These are a pair of highly stylized silver and wood semi auto handguns. The wood in one is a deep ebony while the other has a far lighter birch, creating a simple dichotomy. They usually use normal bullets but they can be used with a few modified dust-bullets he makes. These can have any number of effects, but are extremely expensive so he uses them sparingly. One, Morto, is designed to use only regular bullets and bullets designed to be more deadly while Fortuna uses dust-cartridges with fantastic effects. Together they can transform into a sniper rifle form which he can use to take out larger or father away targets more... discreetly. When he neads a close combat weapon he puts the bodys of Morto and Fortuna in their holsters and holds a triger to relice the handles. Then he uses a simple switchblade out of the handle. * Semblance: Subliminal Seduction - He expends his aura as he looks into someone’s eyes to make them attracted to him, and after planting this seed he can cause them to feel more attracted to him at some time and use that to his advantage in conversation or battle. It expires after a few weeks without him doing anything, and he has to look into the others eyes to make them feel something at a specific time. * Fighting style: Gunner, he fights using his guns to their full effect. He tends to use trick shots and special effects from dust-casings. 5) Trivia: * Relationships: * Grandmother: When he was first in her service it was supposed to be a big trick, but his years of servitude had ruined that. Now he feels loyal to her in a way, and glad to help in any way. * Rebrenda: The years he has served as a mediator has forged an odd relationship between the two, and he feels most loyal to her. They became friends a while back, but he still served her and he feels it is his duty to keep her out of to much harms way. Which is going to be hard, he amuses, considering where their going. * Bianco: The little mouse-girl confounds him with her boundless energy, he never relay knows what to make of her. * Sterling: Nero always understood sterling from when they first met, they have an unspoken agreement on working together, and the always seem to be at eachother's backs when need be. * Notes: He's kinda a combination of Reynard the Fox and James bond... Basic info: * Name: Rabendā Flower * Team/occupation: FRSB (leader) * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Sex: Female * Handedness: Right * Aura/Effects: Her aura is shades of purple in a whirlwind, getting darker as she gets more and more pissed * Symbol: A lavender flower in front of a storm-front. * Physical traits: * Misc traits: * Nickname(s): Purple devil 2) Appearance: * Height: 4'11" * Weight: 130 lb * Eyes: a deep purple with tinges of * Face: Her face is often considered beautiful, befitting someone of her stature. She has many times been complemented on her looks among... other things. * Hair: He has naturally brown hair which she tinges with purple at the tips. * Physique: Somewhat small and of fair features... * Combat Outfit: When preparing for battle she removes her hoody replacing it with a leather jacket for protection. * Casual Outfit: She wears a short skirt and a hoody that she usually leaves open. She keeps her weapons tucked neatly under her hoody so she can get to them quickly. She wears a pair of gold rimed glasses. 3) Characteristics: * Personality: Rabenda is a control freak, when she works in an operation she at least has to know every facet of the plan to work with it. If she can she tries to learn everything she can about he enemy and her teem mates, which she enters into a massive database she draws on to plan. * Background: Rabenda was born the fairly normal child of an upper middle class couple, and that was all well and good but they died in a gruesome accident. She was left in the care of her old grandmother, who was fantastically wealthy at one point. In time she has lost some of her gathered gold and gems, but she's still going strong. This old grandmother loved to dote on her granddaughter, and when she began to act up their seemed almost like no repercussion. Until, that is, she hired the Faunus. * Rebrenda was trained for the first ten years of her life to hate the living guts out of a faunus, and this was no different. But she couldn't complain, grandmother was an old sympathizer for faunuses, that was something that lead to her father being estranged from his own mother. She treated him horribly for a while, but he just came coming back. And he did save her neck a few times... Well, she supposed, it wouldn't be to bad for her to allow him to work with her. Slowly, over some time, she came to become friends with him and understand her grandmother. 4) Combat info: * Position/Class: Leader/Data-annalist * Landing strategy: She unsheathes the sword and points it downward where it takes the impact by discharging a secondary explosive dust round specificity for this. * Weapon: A Patang sword that has a handle designed to deliver specialized dust cartridges with various effects. * Semblance: Tranduction - She can see a variety of signals which he has trained himself to manipulate them. Her semblance often overwhelms her, but she can send a small signal to her massive database at home. The computer connects with her glasses and she can quickly decrypt signals by sending them through them and using her normal hacking skills. When it gets to much for her her semblance can cause massive migraines and hurt her fighting ability, which is why she usually avoids large signal-filled arias like the city. * Fighting style: She fights with her short patang sword in a whirlwind, discharging dust cartridges to add effects to her blade or to increase her speed. 5) Trivia: * Relationships: * Grandmother: She has a weird relationship with everyone, but her guardian is a whole another story. They had a weird relationship at first but now they love each-other, after coming to an understanding. * Nero: She is happy to be the boss of Nero, her natural authoritative attitude works perfectly. They became friends, eventually, even though she still feels some contempt for his race. She still doesn't relay understand him but under her demanding demeanor she relay does care for him. * Sterling: Because he is so few of words she has trouble quite pinning down what Sterling is going to do. She has gained a lot of ground since her bigoted childhood but she still has a lot of trouble relating to Faunuses * Bianco: The little mouse-girl's unpredictable nature confuses and confounds Rebrenda's actions. She tries to keep track of everything about the little mouse but it seems useless in predicting what she'll do in a situation. * Notes: * Name: Sterling Schlagring * Team/occupation: FRSB * Species: Faunus (Pangolin) * Age: 17 * Sex: Male * Handedness: Right * Aura/Effects: Steel and silver colored whirlwind of his scales * Symbol: One of his scales with a Slash through it * Physical traits: He is covered in a multitude of Pangolin scales, his entire body naturally armored with keratin. * Misc traits: * Nickname(s): Armored freak 2) Appearence: * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 210 * Eyes: A stealy grey. * Face: His face is the only part of his body not covered in scales and, although it isn't vary hansom. * Hair: He doesn't have any hair, his entire head is covered in scales. * Physique: He is vary large and bulky, scales over a hulking form. * Combat Outfit: He never wears his shirt in combat, it gets ruined. * Casual Outfit: He just wars a pair of loosing jeans and combat boots, that’s about it. When in polite company he wears a loose fitting shirt. 3) Characteristics: * Personality: Sterling is the type not to care about much, he attends to his bussnes and finishes. * Background: His faunus scales aren't something easily hidden so sterling had a fairly bad life due to prejutice but it wasn't nearly as bad as most. His scales, even without being hardened to steel, deflected most blows keeping him relatively unscathed. He didn't have the hardest life, people learned not to tussle with him fairly quickly. He did learn that one of the few places his kind were really appreciated was at signal and with the hunters so he quickly joined their ranks once he could. 4) Combat info: * Position/Class: Fighter/Mussel * Landing strategy: He activates his semblance and lets himself plow through the ground to a stop almost unscathed. * Weapon: A pair of knuckledusters he keeps on his belt. They have independent dustchambers he can let off by holding down a triger when causing impact. They tend to augment his punches with varios elemental * Semblance: He can make his scales hard through the use of his semblance, making them more and more like steel. * Fighting style: He's a big bruiser type and he fights with his fists. 5) Trivia: * Relationships: * Nero: He feels contempt for the way Nero feels bound into servatude but he doesn't let that stop them. They work well together in battle and Sterling knows it, fights tend to end quick and they seem to be at eachother's backs * Rebenda: He knows she's intelligent and he's willing to listen to her but he isn't one to socialize relay and distrusts her keeping such a hard eye on him. * Bianco: Being the big silent type that he is Sterling has trouble communicate with the little mouse and her crazy ways, if he understood he would return her affections * Notes: Basic info: * Name: Bianco Raventail * Team/occupation: FRSB * Species: Faunus (Zapus) * Age: 16 * Sex: Female * Handedness: Left * Aura/Effects: A pale white body with black outlines which crackles like lightning. * Symbol: Black and lightning striking a sword in a stone, cracks going down the stone. * Physical traits: She has a small, thin tail that moves behind her. In addition to that her teeth look slightly out of place because she has a different number then humans. * Misc traits: * Nickname(s): Mouse 2) Appearance: * Height: 4' * Weight: 120 lb * Eyes: Brown * Face: Her facial features are cute but not particularly attractive and when she opens her mouth it seems slightly out of place because she has a few more teeth then humans. (a few more, the same way the Zapus has more then the closest relatives.) * Hair: Brown to black, in a coloration pattern going from the black in the center to paler brown on the outside. Its like the meadow jumping mouse. * Physique: She's quite small and fairly well formed but not fairly well endowed, in fact she's fairly * Combat Outfit: * Casual Outfit: She wears a cute little anime school-girlish outfit with a tie and blazer. 3) Characteristics: * Personality: Bianco is a fairly outgoing and crazy person, when she fights she tends to change her weapon every few seconds and let off explosive rounds and fire-dust. This pretty much doesn't change when she gets into regular life, just she is quick to change the subject or her mind. If you relay piss her off, by hurting one of her friends or doing somethings she feels is grievous, she can get serious to a psychotic level. * Background: Seance her tail was fairly easy to hide because it was so thin and easy to manipulate she could have been fairly safe from discrimination. But she wasn't the type to take the safe root and she flaunted her faunus heritage just as much as anything else about her. She was crazy and for a while she was beaten every day for her audacity, but she outgrew this by growing up and training. She was never relay phased by any actions of her pears and she still treats most people as close friends. She began to understand, when she got a reputation as a crazy person, that she was destined to be a huntress. Now that may not make since to you, but it did for her and that’s what matters. She got in with flying colors on the physical exams. 4) Combat info: * Position/Class: Berserker * Landing strategy: She causes her weapon to position itself so that the blasting cap is facing the ground and lets off a large blast of fire-dust to slow her decent. * Weapon: Schwarzer Blitz (black lightning) - A six foot long quarterstaff in it's neutral form, She normally walks around leaning on it slightly which gives her the illusion of a frailty which can be useful to her and it can get fairly heavy anyway. In her main battle forms it becomes a warhammer or other blunt weapon. * Semblance: As she gets more and more angry, and as she gets more and more serios, she gets more and more deadly. * Fighting style: Fights, constantly switching her weapon to another form, changing her target and enemy at a moment’s whim. 5) Trivia: * Relationships: * Nero: She offhandedly flirts with Nero but she knows most of it goes over his head and is happy with that fact. * Sterling: Sterling is an interesting figure and she has a sort of a crush on him, if only he would speak with her and maby it would develop. * Rebrenda: Always vary prim and popper, she has trouble relating to Rebrenda. * Notes: Category:Blog posts